Nothing Ever Hurt Like You
by Anodynic Love
Summary: Daphne and Oliver are as different as water and fire. But they just cannot do without each other anyway. Inspired by the James Morrison song. Oliver Wood/Daphne Greengrass
1. A Match Is Made

This series is to answer the **100 Quotes of Life Challenge** and **Never-Seen-Before Pairing Challenge**. I had a lot of trouble trying to write out this fic because ideas kept pouring into my head. Adding on to the other ideas I had for other story, you could say it was a right headache whenever I planned to start on this. BUT I have emerged successful and finally able to put this out! As Daphne Greengrass and Oliver Wood are such minor characters, I got the chance to expand on their personality. Firstly, I do not own anything. Secondly, I would like to thank Astrologyweekly for all the information. It played a major part in this chapter. Note that this series would not be in chronological order but I would try and make it chronological.

Line from the 100 Quotes of Life used in this chapter: **"Honestly, do you get stupider every day?"**

So I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was fascinated with Astrology.

Though it would kill her to admit it, Daphne was probably the only one in Slytherin who would pay attention to Professor Trelawney during Divination.

Not that she liked the miserable old bat of course.

Flipping through the pages of the Astrology book she found in the library, Daphne arrived at the pages of Scorpio; her Astrological sign. Unrolling a reasonable length of parchment, Daphne dipped her quill into an ink bottle and began to write notes on her own Star sign.

_Scorpios have the passion and power of Mars but the secrecy of Pluto. Thus, Scorpios exert their power in subtle ways. Scorpios have a natural dominance and they take pride and pleasure in seeing its effect on others. Scorpios are natural manipulators, very much like the serpent in Eden- but it does not mean that Scorpios are evil. As everything cannot be controlled, Scorpios limit their scope to a few areas in which they can excel._

Daphne could not disagree with this. She liked being in control of her own situation and hated others attempting to manipulate her. Although Pansy was the leader of the infamous girl gang in Slytherin, Daphne would frequently speak up and make her words heard. Daphne had once made it very clear to Pansy that she would not take orders from the latter.

Pansy definitely understood after that little talk.

_Scorpios excel in investigation. As secrecy and control go hand in hand; any problem that needs solving or mystery that needs unraveling would be a Scorpio's forte. This is due to the Scorpio's extreme curious nature._

Oh yes, finding out that Marcus Flint had a teddy bear called Kibble was very satisfying.

_Scorpios are intense and tend to hurt everyone around even themselves in a rage. This parallels an actual scorpion as when cornered, scorpions sting themselves to death. Hence, keeping in control is essential to Scorpios; essential for others as well. This makes Scorpios restrain themselves and hold back their emotions deep. Scorpios make appropriate social responses when needed but it's either fabricated or a hint of the real Scorpio._

Daphne grimaced as her quill paused. This evaluation of Scorpios was so accurate that it was creepy. She felt a chill run down her spine. Daphne remembered how she lost her temper once on her sister, Astoria. Plainly put: after her rage died, Astoria was sobbing hysterically and would not calm down until she took a Calming Drought. Additionally, the Greengrass family was Pure Blood and Daphne's parents were famous for holding dinner parties for other Pure Blood families. The Malfoys were one; Daphne could only remember saying "_How lovely to see you_" perfunctorily to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco, she ignored.

_Due to the Scorpio's secrecy, it is a challenge for others to obtain the key to open the Scorpio's floodgates. Scorpios are instinctively suspicious; thus by no means will Scorpios leave themselves open and vulnerable. Therefore, Scorpios will only share the deepest part of themselves with only a trusted few._

The Slytherin girl smiled thinly at this. How indubitably true.

_Scorpios would have to cultivate the traits that will make them more open and accepting. Just as importantly, Scorpios would have to choose the partner most suited to them. For Scorpios, the most appropriate partner would be a Taurus. Taureans are trustworthy, loyal, earthy and very loving – everything a Scorpio needs to open up and enjoy life. Although the relationship will be stormy, it has been proven to endure._

Just then, the chair across Daphne was dragged away from the table. It announced the arrival of Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He swung himself onto the chair neatly, his lean frame distracting Daphne from her work. His trademark grin was on his face; the smell of earth and pine lingering in the air. Smoothing her features, Daphne fell behind her shields. "May I help you, Wood?" She asked icily.

"…Astrology?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow. Shifting an arm over her parchment, Daphne glanced coolly back at Oliver. "Alright, alright," His smile broadened. "Must I have a reason for joining you here?"

"Shall I name the reasons why it's surprising you're here?" Daphne held up three fingers. "Number one: You're Oliver Wood. You would not set foot in here unless your life depended on it. Number two: You have a Quidditch match coming up. I would think you would rather be outside than inside. Number three: you are not carrying any books with you, so the reason why you're here is beyond me," Daphne said as she propped her Astrology book up, so as to block Oliver's face.

"Hey," Oliver said, mightily offended, "I do come here often-"

"So where's the Crumple-Horned Snorkack section?" Daphne asked, not looking up. Oliver's face scrunched with confusion.

"Somewhere there…?" He waved his hand vaguely. Daphne put down the book and sneered at him elegantly.

"Honestly, do you get stupider every day?" Daphne said critically. "There is no such section because Crumple-Horned Snorkack doesn't even exist!" Daphne recalled the day she bought the Quibbler for the first time. She wondered where she put that magazine.

Oh yes now she remembered; the rubbish bin.

Oliver rolled his eyes. To Oliver, Daphne Greengrass was as difficult as hell; but he could not stop thinking about her. "Merlin, Greengrass; you do know how much you're hurting me, don't you?" He faked an aggrieved look.

"I'm a Slytherin, Wood," Daphne snapped with her cheeks flushed, "You're a Gryffindor. Plus, don't make your little fan-club come after me since I got the oh-so-wonderful privilege of your company," Daphne said, sarcasm dipping off her words. Oliver frowned.

"I have a fan-club?" Oliver echoed. Daphne glanced at Oliver in exasperation before jabbing her quill over his shoulder. Looking round, Oliver caught sight of a pair of girls watching him. As he caught their eye, they quickly looked away; giggling to themselves. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Oliver glanced back at Daphne who was glowering slightly. "You need help?" Oliver tilted his chin at Daphne's parchment.

"No, I'm sure I can manage." Daphne said dryly. Nodding, Oliver got to his feet.

"I shall make myself scarce then," He said in a winning tone. "See you, Greengrass,"

"Wood," Daphne said before she could stop herself, "What is your astrological sign?"

Oliver thought for a moment. "Taurus,"

_Merlin's pants!

* * *

_

Hope you guys liked and understood that!

Please do review; it means a lot to me when you do. Please, please, please do review.


	2. We'll Never Know

It was hard; but I finally did it!

I have successfully managed to write this chapter which shows how Oliver and Daphne met for the first time. (Yay me!) Huge thanks to my reviewers; **sick-atxxheart**, **Wotcher-Tonks**, **Lotti6369**, **Toolazytologin**, **jess**, **JusticeHarmonyLynnWilder**, **ForeverAnnalise**, **Maurice Boscorelli**, **palepheonix** and **williammoseleysgirl**. Alright on with the chapter. Be reminded: I do not own a single thing (Maybe the plot and all but that's it).

Line from the 100 Quotes of Life used in this chapter: **"Why did all this have to happen?"**

* * *

Oliver Wood never saw it coming.

He would be lying if he said he did.

After all, it was just an ordinary day; like no other. How was he supposed to know that it was the day he was going to finally _see_ her? Oliver glanced out at the Black Lake in deep thought. She had blonde hair and blue eyes; **half **of the female population carried that description. Yet, there was something different about Daphne Greengrass; something that set her apart.

Maybe it was because she was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. It was an unspoken rule: Gryffindors and Slytherins just do not mix. (Thus it could be the reason why it was strange that he even spared a thought about her.) Oliver, like the rest of the Gryffindors, had an aversion to Slytherins (Who didn't?).

But he just could not stop thinking about her.

"_You're pathetic," _

_Oliver paused and glanced around and saw Pansy Parkinson's little gang surround a lone Eloise Midgen. Save for them, the corridor was empty. There he saw her; standing a distance away from Parkinson, her face expressionless. Parkinson's sneer widened. "What's the matter, Midgen? Nobody's going to help you," Pansy's shrill laugh punched through the air, making Oliver's skin prickle. _

_To his surprise, __**she**__ stepped in._

"_That's enough," He could hear her loud and clear; her words were firm and unyielding. Oliver was taken aback to see the fire burning in her blue irises. "Go," She said to Midgen, her voice was neither hostile nor condescending. Midgen immediately got the message and scurried away. He saw her turn back to face Parkinson. _

"_What was that about, Greengrass?" Parkinson demanded. "Watch yourself. Remember who the one in-charge here is," With that, Parkinson whirled around and stalked away. She did not move for a while, staring at the spot where Parkinson originally stood. Until she looked up, right at him; a glimmer of surprise in her eye.  
_

_He swallowed; feeling the most curious sensation throughout his body. It was like she knew what he was thinking. She blinked at him before tearing her gaze away to leave. Oliver soon found himself starting after her. "Wait!" He yelled before he could stop himself._

_She obliged, which surprised him. Turning around, she regarded him coolly when actually her mind was working furiously. "Name's Oliver Wood," He said, shifting uncomfortably. Normally he would not be awkward in front of girls but she was a Slytherin; she could hex him and it would be his own fault for approaching her in the first place._

_Her face remained expressionless, "Daphne Greengrass," She finally said. _

_(Oliver remembered the name the moment he heard it.)_

"_Listen," He hesitated. "It was great that you stopped Parkinson from bullying Midgen-" He stopped when a sneer appeared on Daphne's face. She stared witheringly at the Gryffindor in front of her._

"_I could care less about that pathetic lump," Daphne said disdainfully. "All I know is that you're friends with that blood traitor Prefect Weasley; no doubt you were planning to run to him and report Parkinson," Her words were sharp like a sword. "If she got another detention for bullying, Snape will burst an artery. Now if you'd excuse me," She turned to go._

"_I thought Slytherins didn't care about the rules," Oliver called after her. "And besides, whatever the reason; you stopped Parkinson." She was silent; her back still facing him. "Just one question," Oliver took a step forward hesitantly. "If I weren't here, would you have stopped her?"_

_There was a moment of silence before Daphne turned around. "We'll never know, will we?" She said coldly. With that, she strode off. A small smile tugged at the corners of Oliver's mouth as he watched her leave._

_She would be the one Slytherin he knew he could seriously like a bit._

Oliver snapped out of his reverie. He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why did all this have to happen?" He mused to himself aloud as he tilted his head up towards the sky. It was a clear blue.

"We'll never know," A voice came from behind him. Oliver turned his head to find her standing there. Daphne raised a slender eyebrow at the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain before letting out a small sigh. Oliver's grin broadened.

"Do you care?" He asked; a small note of teasing in his voice.

"Hardly," She scoffed, "I have better things to care about than your angst," Oliver let out a laugh, much to her annoyance. It showed he was too comfortable around her to take her words to heart. Against her better judgment, Daphne sat down to him and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Oliver stared at the ripples on the Black Lake, "What you said when we first met," He said simply. Daphne drew her knees up to her chest and smoothed her features. "And I think I've got it," He glanced sideways at her for a reaction which he did not get. "If I weren't there, you would have stopped Parkinson."

She snorted, "Rubbish; I told you that I could care less about Midgen."

Oliver grinned knowingly, "So you _do_ remember," Realizing she just walked into his trap, Daphne mentally smacked herself. "But am I right; you'd defend Midgen even if I wasn't there?"

Her expression turned mutinous, "You're wrong,"

He dared to laugh, "No, I don't think so," He said lightly. "After all in a way, _you_ told me you wouldn't." Seeing that she was confused, Oliver explained, "I expected you to say no outright after I asked the question; yet you didn't, which leads me to believe that you would stop Parkinson anyway. Also, you looked surprised to see me; you didn't know I was there did you?" He shot a knowing smile at the Slytherin who was fast turning red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She growled, the blood rushing to her face.

"You just denied it," Oliver said comfortably. "That just proves my point." She rolled her eyes, making him laugh, "Come on, Greengrass; admit it," His expression turned serious, "You're not like them, are you?" The brown eyes met the blue.

Her words were wintry. "You don't know a single thing about me." Struggling to her feet, she continued, "And may I suggest you mind your own business, Wood," With that, she made her way back to the castle.

"Or else…?" Oliver called after her.

She stopped on her tracks. "You'll find your broom in shambles before you can say _Snitch_," Pausing for a moment to let her words sink in, Daphne continued her way; oblivious to the smile that stretched across the Gryffindor Quidditch captain's face.

He liked her already.

* * *

Well, how was that?

The Fray sang, "_Perfection will never come_." And I have been trying to remind myself that but I have not been successful. I WANT it to be perfect before I put it out. Simply put: It's hard.

Okay so I've been looking for inspiration for subsequent chapters and I went to the HarryPotter Fanfiction Challenges in the Forums. Found a lot of challenges I would like to answer so I decided to answer them using this pairing. It will be totally relevant to the build-up of their relationship so I am pretty psyched. Also, most of the challenges belong to **sick-atxxheart**. So I would like to formally ask permission to use some of your prompts etc to continue this. Your challenges are brilliant and I would like to see how I can make this go.

Daphne, canon Daphne, is four years younger than Oliver. I don't want to pinpoint their years and all so you can just remember that. But if you really want to know, Daphne is in her second year now; Oliver in his sixth. This chapter is for you, **Toolazytologin**. Since you asked how they met. I just hope you like it and find this interesting enough.

Okay you guys, please review.


End file.
